


Coeur de Temps

by CallidoraMalfoy1228



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Lucius/Lily, snamione, weird ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8674360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallidoraMalfoy1228/pseuds/CallidoraMalfoy1228
Summary: Two years after the Second War, Hermione Granger is both heartbroken and lonely. Left without a purpose after the death of the only man she’s ever loved, Hermione has been struggling to move on. When a freak accident lands her in the past, she decides to change something for the better. But when her choice causes chaos for the wizarding world, can Hermione and her new friends defeat the greatest evil known to the wizarding world?





	1. Chapter 1

One

Hermione had been utterly shattered by the death of the only man she’d ever truly loved. It was a grief so deep that it was a bit like being drunk. She barely remembered those first months after his passing and grasping a firm memory from those six excruciating months was like grabbing at smoke. Unable to do anything but lay in bed and sob until her throat was raw and aching, Hermione could only remember the sight of Severus’ cold, pale face lying on a dirty stone floor. The memory of his black eyes staring sightlessly up at her, the mouth she’d loved so much slack and dripping with blood still sat her up in bed at night with tremors so strong they nearly made her hurl. 

Things were a bit better now. It had been a year and a half since she’d lost Severus and she had the job she’d always wanted. The Department of Mysteries was a thrilling place to work. Hermione hadn’t a dull moment since the day she’d stepped foot into the department. Still, there were still some days when she’d come home to the cottage Severus had bought for them both and half expected him to call to her from his lab. Those days were the worst. On those days, she felt like his ghost was right there beside her, watching with sorrowful black eyes. 

Her friends had told her to find another place to stay, to sell the cottage. And, if she were completely honest with herself, she’d thought about it. In the end, though, the idea of selling the place that Severus had intended to be their home was too much for her to bear. So she stayed. She slept in the same bed they’d once made love in, she cooked dinner in the kitchen he’d first danced with her in, planted his favorite potions ingredients in the garden. His lab was untouched by time other than the cleaning charms she placed every week. The pictures they’d taken in the last happy moments before his demise sat on their bedside tables. But he was gone. The house was empty and sometimes too cold. Without his warm body to curl up against at night, she slept with two blankets. She missed the passionate debates they’d get into over potions or charms or anything intellectual. She missed curling on the sofa with him, each of them absorbed in their own books. Mostly, she just missed Severus. 

Life without Severus was the color grey. He’d brought light back into the bleakness of Hermione’s post-war life. With Ron dead and Harry preoccupied with Ginny, Severus had become her rock. It hadn’t been easy between them at first. His heart had still belonged to Lily Evans in the beginning and he’d been bitter about many of the choices he’d made over the years. She’d been in love with Ron and so lonely it hurt. It was only after she’d spent a week at Hogwarts alongside him, putting the finishing touches on the rebuilt structure, that Severus had loosened in front of her. He’d become warm and kind. His snarky sense of humor and razor tongue hadn’t changed but he’d stopped responding to her with malice. It took just six short months for them to fall in love. A year later Severus had been ambushed by a group of vengeful seventh year students who’d blamed him for Voldemort’s downfall. He’d taken eight stunners to the chest and one nasty slicing curse before he’d died. 

It had been Hermione to find him. Tears choked her throat when she remembered finding him laying outside of the Room of Requirement, robes splayed open and eyes staring at the ceiling. He’d died in her arms fifteen minutes later, the last word to leave his lips being her name. McGonagall had pried Hermione from his body, letting the shattered girl sob into the folds of her cloak. Later, when Hermione woke in McGongall’s private quarters, all she’d been able to do was cry and scream his name. The stern Headmistress had only watched her with a sort of pity that made Hermione see red. 

She had spent a full day with McGonagall before returning to the cottage she shared with Severus. There, she’d lain in bed for weeks. Ginny had come round a few times, offering help and assistance when Hermione needed it most. And when Hermione had finally been able to face the world, Ginny had helped her get the job at the Department of Mysteries. Hermione had been doing okay since then. Every day was still unimaginably hard to get through without him and she still had days when she couldn’t even get out of bed. On those days, she simply laid in bed and let herself drown in her emotions. 

This day in which our story began was not one of those days. Hermione woke at six in the morning as she always did. She made a cup of tea and drank it as she dressed herself in her work clothes. On the way to the Department of Mysteries, she stopped at the bakery and bought a raspberry filled pastry. There was no one in her department today. She was the only one who usually worked on Saturdays which suited her just fine. 

This week, she was working on a strange yet ancient artifact. It was a red, heart shaped crystal that glowed and hummed when you touched it. She’d been working on it for three days and hadn’t made any progress. At noon, Hermione left her office and headed to the vending machines around the corner. There was now one other person in the room, an elderly woman named Henrietta who had worked with Hermione on a couple of projects and Hermione liked her well enough. She always smelled faintly of muggle tobacco and firewhiskey, though, and Hermione wasn’t too fond of that. Still, they smiled at one another as Hermione passed on her way to the vending machines. 

She came back to her desk thirty minutes later, having eaten a bag of crisps and downed bottle of water. Seating herself behind the desk, Hermione sat up and stared down at the small object in front of her. Reaching out to touch it with one finger, she noticed that it began to hum and vibrate slightly the second her hand came in contact with it. Sighing, she glanced at the picture of Severus she kept on her desk. He stared up at her, a rare grin on his handsome face. She’d taken it on the day they’d attended Harry and Ginny’s wedding and it was one of the only times she’d seen him smile for a camera. He wore green robes trimmed in silver and his hair was pulled into a ponytail at the base of his neck. Looking at that picture always made her feel a bit better but today she felt a bit sick. 

Hermione lifted the object up, returning her full focus to it. Holding the object in one hand and her wand in the other, she cast several complicated spells upon it and sighed when there was no reaction. She was about to cast another set of spells on the gem when the door to her office was flung open. Startled, she dropped the crystal and heard it shatter. She barely had time to look up, meeting the eyes of Harry Potter before the world exploded in a whirl of color. She could feel a faint pulling behind her naval and a strange prickling sensation all over her body. 

When she opened her eyes, she couldn’t believe where she was sitting. The identity of the man seated in front of her was none other than Albus Dumbledore. A much younger Albus Dumbledore, yes. But it was him. He sat behind the Headmaster’s desk at Hogwarts, his eyes on her. Hermione felt sick and strange but managed to keep herself on her feet. As she stared at him, her eyes as wide as saucers, she felt herself wondering what year it was. And how she’d gotten there. 

“And who are you, might I ask?” Professor Dumbledore asked, his eyes kind but stern.

“My name is Hermione Granger. I’m from…well the year is 2000 where I came from. I don’t know whether it’s the past or the future here.” She said, rambling slightly.

Professor Dumbledore ushered her into a seat, his eyes kind now. “The future, then. You’ve landed in the year 1975. It’s September First. Can you tell me how you got here by chance?” 

Hermione launched into an explanation, telling him all about the object she’d been studying and how she’d been startled into dropping it. She faltered when she explained what had happened when she’d dropped the object. When she’d finished her tale, though, Professor Dumbledore was staring at her with a wide eyed expression on his ancient face. 

“I believe I know the artifact you speak of, Miss Granger.” He said quietly, rising from his seat.

“What do you think it is?” She asked as she watched him pace about the room.

“Would you mind if I brought a friend here to speak with you? He would know more than I would and, if I am correct, will be able to guide you further.”

“Of course not Professor.”

She watched anxiously and Dumbledore scribbled something onto a piece of parchment. Walking it over to Fawkes, he tied the message around the magnificent bird’s leg and watched as his phoenix popped away. They sat in silence after that, Hermione’s thoughts wandering. She was wondering who Dumbledore had sent for when the man popped into existence. He was a tall man with silver hair and twinkling green eyes. Hermione recognized him at once. It was Nicolas Flamel.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will now say that I am very, very sorry for the late update on this fic. I needed to decide where exactly this fic was going. I've done that, now, and will be updating this as much as possible. What I can tell you for sure is that it is not a Lily/James fic. James will be paired with two others because my ot3 is James/Sirius/Remus and I ship Lily with Severus... with the exception of this fic. I won't say who she'll be paired with here but it'll be someone we recognize and someone unexpected. If you pay attention, there are a couple subtle hints in this chapter as to his identity. ;)
> 
> I hope you enjoy and leave a comment!  
> Callidora.

Two

“You must be Miss Granger.” Nicolas said, his voice loud and boisterous. 

“Yes sir.” Hermione said, watching the man seat himself next to her.

“So, Albus tells me that he believes you’ve found one of my father’s inventions.” 

“Erm…I’m not sure. It was an artifact that sent me back in time. But no one in the future really knew what it was or how it worked. I was the one tasked with doing it.” Hermione replied.

“Was it a heart-shaped red crystal? Might have glowed and hummed when you touched it?” Nicolas’ face was shining with excitement and Hermione nodded.

“Yes, that was exactly it.”

Nicolas nodded. “The object you discovered was one of three. My father, Dmitri Flamel, created them with a specific purpose in mind.”

“And what exactly was this purpose?” Hermione asked.

“They were created to send the user back in time upon shattering. My father was, before the creation of this object, a widower. When broken, this object reads the person who last held it. If you’ve lost your soul-mate, it will send you back to the moment that caused the person to die. For my father, it was the night my mother conceived their first child. By stopping her from conceiving what was my older brother, my mother did not die in childbirth with him. It’s different for everyone and so are the results. Some people need to be de-aged in order to for their mission to be completed. Some people go forward in time once their mission has been completed, others have a greater destiny and stay in the past.” Nicolas smiled at her. 

Professor Dumbledore smiled kindly at Hermione. “Do you know who your soul-mate was? Was there anyone you loved, in your time?”

Hermione smiled softly, remembering the man she’d loved. “His name was Severus. Severus Tobias Snape.”

Professor Dumbledore frowned. “He would have been much older than you.” The old man said, frowning just a bit.

“Yes. He was my teacher here at Hogwarts for six years. Seventh year…well, I’m not sure how much I should say…” Hermione faltered, unsure of what to say.

“As much as you can remember. Miss Granger, if we want to help you save the life of the man you loved, we need to know what led to his death.” Nicolas said, sharing a side glance with Professor Dumbledore.

“He was a Death Eater at one point but he turned spy. Professor Dumbledore saved his life after the First War. He became a teacher, mostly to stay close to Dumbledore. He was a right git for most of our school years but, in seventh year, the Dark Lord came after my best friend and there was another war.” Hermione sniffled, remembering Ron’s death at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange. “My best friend managed to kill him, finally, with help from Professor Dumbledore as well as Severus. Severus and I fell in love during the restoration of Hogwarts. He was killed a year later by nine seventh year Gryffindor students who blamed him for the deaths of their family in the war.”

Professor Dumbledore looked intrigued. “So Severus does become a Death Eater, then.”

“I think that is what I have to come back for, to stop him becoming a Death Eater. If he never becomes a Death Eater then those children will never blame him for their parents. He won’t die.” 

“There must be a bigger purpose than that, though.” Nicolas frowned. “Something you’re meant to do that will change the course of history completely. I’m almost sure of it.”

Hermione thought about that. She wasn’t sure what the second part of her mission could be. She stared between the two older men, her gaze unsure. 

“I don’t know what it could be.” She said at last, frowning.

Nicolas smiled. “All will be revealed in time, I’m sure.”

Professor Dumbledore looked at her. “The evening feast has come, Miss Granger. Shall we have you sorted?”

Hermione frowned. “What about my cover story?” She asked.

Professor Dumbledore thought about that for a moment. “You are a very distant relative of mine who has recently come to live with me after your parents’ deaths. You lived in America until very recently.”

“All right then.”

Nicolas stood. “Well, I believe I shall be going. I will owl you, Miss Granger. Something tells me that your presence in our time will be a very good thing.” 

Hermione smiled at him. “Thank you Mr. Flamel.” 

“Please, call me Nicolas.” 

“Nicolas, then.” 

As he stepped into the fireplace once more, Professor Dumbledore sent for Professor McGonagall. She came into the office a few minutes later and her eyes widened upon seeing Hermione. 

“Who is this?” She asked.

Professor Dumbledore explained Hermione’s predicament and what their cover story was. Hermione held her breath as her favorite teacher stared at her. 

“What house were you in?” Professor McGonagall asked.

Hermione smiled. “I was a Gryffindor. The hat did consider putting me in Ravenclaw but he said I had too much bravery for Ravenclaw.” She laughed. “You and Professor Flitwick liked to argue over whether or not you were my favorite teacher.”

Professor McGonagall smiled. “I knew you were a Gryffindor the moment I saw you. You have the look of one of my lions. Good luck Miss Granger. I hope you get into Gryffindor.”

“Follow Professor McGonagall, Hermione. She’ll lead you down to the Great Hall to be sorted.”

Hermione nodded shakily, following Professor McGonagall out of the office. The halls were blissfully empty, thank Goodness. Hermione’s heart was pounding at the mere thought of all those people in the Great Hall, at the thought of seeing Severus there. She wondered what he’d be like, what he’d say to her. Hell, she didn’t even know how she was going to approach him. Sighing, Hermione paused before the doors to the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall looked down at her, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. 

“Join the first years, Miss Granger. You’ll be sorted last.” Professor McGonagall said quietly as they entered the Great Hall together.

Joining the line of First Years, Hermione fought to keep her face from reflecting the nerves that were coiling in her belly. She looked out over the Great Hall, her eyes finding Gryffindor Table easily. She scanned its length and stopped when her eyes came to rest on a group of four boys. They were laughing, faces lit with joy and mischief. Without even thinking about it, Hermione knew at once who they were. James Potter was indeed a replica of his son, though he looked much taller than Hermione’s best friend had been. He was looking at the boy next to him, grinning and saying something that the caused the boy to roar with laughter. Hermione turned her eyes to the laughing boy and smiled softly. Sirius Black looked nothing like the man she’d known in the future. His black hair just barely touched his shoulders and his gray eyes were filled with light and warmth. He sat with his arm around another boy who had short brown hair and amber eyes. As she watched, the younger Remus Lupin turned and placed a kiss on the lips of Sirius Black, causing the last boy to gag and turn to James, saying something that caused James to throw back his head and laugh loudly. 

Hermione remained still, gazing at the four friends that she’d only heard stories about. She could see now why their friendship was so legendary at Hogwarts. Watching them was like watching a movie almost. It reminded her, almost painfully, of the friendship she’d once shared with Harry and Ron and she found herself smiling. Sighing, she moved her gaze further down the table and saw another face that she’d only ever seen in pictures. Lily Evans was indeed a beautiful, vivacious young girl. Her long, dark red hair spilled over her shoulders and her green eyes were fixed on the Slytherin table, grinning at something she’d seen there. As Hermione watched, two young men at the table mouthed something at her and Lily stifled a laugh. 

The two boys who were talking to Lily were easily recognizable. Lucius Malfoy looked much like his son. His blonde hair was short now, his silvery eyes laughing as he mouthed something else to Lily across the tables, causing the boy next to him to shoot him a look of fond exasperation. Hermione turned her attention to him, her eyes filling with tears when she saw the face she’d loved so much. Severus’ hair was a bit shorter than it had been in the future and his face was clear of the bitterness she’d come to know. Her heart ached at the sight of him so close and her throat tightened. 

He looked so different here but she knew that she’d love him no matter how different he was. At heart, Severus had always been the same person. Fiercely loyal and cunning, Severus had nearly been sorted into Gryffindor. She still chuckled when she remembered him telling her that secret, his face set in a sour grimace. He’d been too cunning, to snake-like for the house of the lions, though, and Slytherin had been his ultimate destiny. Looking at him now, Hermione vowed to do whatever she had to do to keep him with her. She wouldn’t lose him this time. If she did, the pain of it would kill her. Probably literally.

When it was finally Hermione’s turn to be sorted, Professor Dumbledore came to stand beside her. He smiled down at her before clearing his throat and speaking to the students. 

“I would like to welcome my great-niece, Hermione Granger. Her parents have recently passed on and she has been placed in my care. As she’s spent the last several years in America, she will be sorted tonight. I ask that you are kind to her.”

With a last smile at the students, Professor Dumbledore placed the sorting hat upon Hermione’s head. Almost immediately, Hermione heard the hat’s voice as it began evaluating her.

Such a clever mind. Ravenclaw would be a good choice, wouldn’t it? But I’ve told you that before, I see. You would do well there, you know. But your destiny is a great one and Gryffindor is surely a better place. Therefore, you will be sorted into:

“GRYFFINDOR!”

Hermione smiled up at Professor Dumbledore and walked slowly towards the Gryffindor table. Scanning the table, she took a seat beside Lily Evans and smiled at the girl. 

“Hello. I’m Lily.” 

Hermione smiled at the kindness in Lily’s eyes. Harry must have gotten that from her. She extended her hand to the girl, an answering smile on her lips. 

“It’s nice to meet you. I’m Hermione.” 

Lily smiled. “What do you think of Hogwarts so far?” she asked.

“It’s wonderful. We don’t have many magical places like this in America and I’m looking forward to exploring it a bit.” Hermione said, hoping the words sounded authentic. 

“It’s wonderful here. I’m a muggleborn and this was the first truly magical place aside from Diagon Alley I’ve ever been to.” Lily said.

Hermione smiled back. “My mother was a muggleborn as well. She was always amazed by magic.” 

That was partly true. Hermione was a muggleborn and she’d always been fascinated by magic. It was a fascination that Severus had always called adorable. The thought made her glance at the Slytherin table again where Severus was arguing with Lucius Malfoy, a smirk on his face. Beside her, Lily looked up and met Lucius’ eyes across the table. The Malfoy heir smiled at her, wide and soft and Hermione wondered what in Merlin’s name that was about. The Lucius she’d known had been hard and unforgiving, cruel. This one was… softer. Whatever it was, Hermione let herself smile softly. She’d figure it all out. Eventually.


End file.
